In The Darkness There's A Light - Part 01 REVISED
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Yes, the REVISED version is back up! Praise the lord! I made the revised because I suck doing third person when I wrote this story so the only way I could change it to a good story was to make it First Person from different peoples POVS... R/R please!


In The Darkness There's A Light  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 'Goddess Of Darkness'  
  
-Tai-  
  
"We've defeated Apocalymon and all the others who have stood in our way, what are we missing?" I asked as I threw a rock across the water, "We've been here for over a year now, why can't we go home." "But Tai…" Matt said, "The Digiverse is collapsing we have to-" He didn't finished cause he disappeared into thin air. "What the hell is going on?" Sora screamed as she ran from a crack that was forming in the ground. Lava erupted in a brilliant red flash from the crack spewing out at the us. "WATCH OUT!"   
I yelled as I tackled Kari and rolled with her out of the way of a falling tree. "Lets get out of here!" Sora screamed. "I'm not leaving without Matt!" I yelled. "He's not here Tai, C'mon, we have to go or we might end up wherever the hell he is!" Joe yelled grabbing my hand and dragging me along with everyone else. I covered his mouth as we ran so I wouldn't inhale the ash. 'Hold on Matt, we'll find you…' I thought to myself as I ran with the others.  
  
"So, Matt's missing, the Digiverse is turning into total chaos, and we don't know anything here!" Kari said sighing. "We have to find Matt…" I said clenching a fist and slamming down on my knee. "So…" a Digimon said as it appeared from thin air, "You want your little friend…" "Who are you and where's Matt?" T.K. yelled jumping up from his seat on the log. "I'm Saralimon." she said, "And, Matt…Is safely working a slave for me…" "Why you…" Gabumon yelled, "BLUE BLASTER!" Saralimon blinked and the Blue Blaster bounced back at Gabumon with 10x the original strength. "You're just a big bully!" T.K. yelled as he ran at her with his foot out to kick her. She put her hand out and T.K. was surrounded in a red aura. "AAAAHHHHH!" T.K. screamed in pain. He disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. "WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" I screamed. "I'm the goddess of death, darkness, and hatred…And I want…to destroy you all…" Saralimon cried, "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Writing suddenly appeared on the ground. "Infinity Mountain…" Sora read, "Well that must be where her castle is." "Infinity Mountain is like 10 days away from here, and the only path is riddled with strong Digimon…Mostly bad ones." Mimi said, "We should get a good rest…"  
  
That Night  
  
-Sora-  
  
"Matt, you're my best friend…you've stuck with me through the toughest times, please Matt, hang on!" Tai said as tears ran down his face. I watched this from afar. "I hope…" I said, "I hope we can all live through this…" I walked over to the bonfire where the others were. "How's Tai?" Kari asked. "Matt's his best friend, he's very down…" I said as I sat on one of the logs around the fire. "Izzy, tell us about Saralimon." Joe said. "Saralimon, the goddess of the underworld of the Digiverse, compared to her, Piedmon, is just a pawn in a game." Izzy said, "Her special move is…Dark Illusion…It creates an illusion of the most desired want of the enemy and then somehow kills them in the process. She's a Hyper Digimon. That's a mutant form of a Digimon. She's the only one who's been able to mutate to that level." "Wait a second…Where's…MIMI!" I yelled as I looked around. "She's gone too." Tai said, "Saralimon probably took her. If you do want to save her go to sleep. We need to be fully rested to fight her." We nodded and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Midnight  
  
I woke up at the sound of scraping. Tai was over by a rock scraping a stick against it. He didn't tell us he'd stand guard! He glanced over and I quickly shut my eyes. He had a reason for not telling us. Cause we wouldn't let him.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Lets get going." Tai said sleepily. We trudged along across the desert to her castle. I looked at Tai. I saw the dark circles under his eyes. 'Tai, why, we should've taken shifts!' I thought to myself. He's looking out for the group. That's what makes him a good leader.  
  
Meanwhile in the castle  
  
-Matt-  
  
"How strong are you?" Saralimon asked as she used her Dark Illusion. Mimi appeared in a beautiful dress. She walked over to me and kissed me. "Matt…" she whispered in my ear, "I love you…" She slowly started to take off my shirt but I jumped back. This wasn't right! Mimi wasn't the forceful type. "You're not Mimi…" I said. "DAMN YOU!" Mimi screamed. Her eyes turned a deep red and suddenly we were in a dungeon. Mimi was Saralimon. She was holding a whip. I was tied up with my shirt off. She lashed her whip out and I felt the hard leather viciously eat at my skin. She lashed at me again and again. I held back any sound or tears from the pain. "You're good, you take the pain…" Saralimon said, "It makes it all the more fun when I break your will…" "You will pay…Once Tai…And the others…Get here…" I finally spit out. Saralimon snapped her fingers and Mimi appeared next to me. "Aw, so nice of you to join us Mimi, join the party…" Saralimon said, "Matt was just telling me how much he trusts his friends to save him." She raised her whip and lashed at Mimi. I jumped up and blocked it. The leather stung at my face.  
  
"Aww, and I thought chivalry was dead."  
  
"MATT!" Mimi yelled running over to me, "SARALIMON, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL BITCH!"   
  
-Mimi-  
  
He fell down unable to endure anymore of the brutal punishment. I glared a icy cold look that could have frozen Apocalymon in his tracks. "You witch! My friends will defeat you!" I cried. "Really?" Saralimon asked, "Take a look out the window." I went over to the window and looked out. I stood back aghast at the sight before me. Millions of Mekanorimon, Gardromon, Raremon, Shellmon, and Kuwagamon, all armies formed and training waiting for the others to strike. "So, you see my little army, and you haven't seen their leader, I was angry at Myotismon and the others for screwing up, I mixed VenomMyotismon, Piedmon, Apocalymon, and MetalEtemon together to form one super creature, he is my right hand man, does that make you feel like your friends will win?" Saralimon asked, "You'll die either way, my Digimon defeat you, or you die in my perpetual slavery." "You…" I said spitting on Saralimon, "Will die…"  
  
-Tai-  
  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
  
"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon yelled firing it at Vademon. "AAAAHHHH!" Vademon cried as he was erased. Greymon de-digivolved and then we continued on our journey across the desert. The wind whipped the sand against my legs forming small cuts. "Do you hear that?" Izzy asked. "What?" I mumbled angrily. RUMBLE! "THAT!" Izzy yelled. The sand beneath us started collapsing and we were sucked into the sinkhole.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Oh god, my head." I said rubbing my head and looking around. It was pitch black but I could see a faint outline of the others lying on the ground unconscious from the fall. I first rushed over to Sora and shook her. "Sora, you okay?" I asked worriedly. "Yea, w-where are we?" she asked looking around. "I don't know." Izzy said standing up and brushing the sand off of him, "But it's not the desert. Agumon, light this candle." "PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon yelled as he fired. "Ouch." Izzy said as he shook his head getting the ashes off, "Tai hold this." Izzy handed the candle to me and went over to inspect the wall.  
  
"These are the same markings as we've seen in the cave, the ancient ruins, the factory, maybe if this is the one…"  
  
Suddenly the lights came on. "Good work Izzy." Joe said, "Guys, I have a bad feeling about this place…" Something brushed against his leg and a chill went through his spine. "We'd love to go Joe, but look at how we came in." I said. Joe looked up to see sand covering the sinkhole. I looked over at Izzy who was erasing another symbol. RUMBLE. "Izzy…" I began, "What's going on?" "Look over there!" Sora screamed. The hallway we were in was collapsing. The floor, walls, and ceiling were collapsing on us from our right. "RUN!" I yelled as we all turned and ran the opposite direction. A dead end. "Looks like this is it." Izzy said. "Oh boy…" I stated. We fell through a never ending darkness. "Everyone grab hands!" Kari yelled. Everyone grabbed each others hands and held on for dear life.  
  
-TK-  
  
"Seed of Evil!" Saralimon yelled firing at Matt. A tiny seed about the size of a pin head implanted itself in his forehead, and disappeared. "Stand up." She said. Matt stood up. "Punch T.K." she said. He walked over to me and punched me. "Matt, what's wrong?" I asked looking at him. His eyes were now black and his pupils red.  
  
"He's being controlled by me, he's one of us now."  
  
"NO!" Mimi screamed. She swung her purse around and whipped Saralimon over the head with it. "Ow!" Saralimon cried, "God dangit! Seed of Evil!" Another seed implanted itself in Mimi. "Now, go find your friends." Saralimon said waving her hand dismissively.   
  
-Joe-  
  
We were in darkness. No floor, no walls, no ceiling, just in darkness, nothingness. "My crest is gone!" I cried. "Mine too!" Tai said, "Everyone lost theirs except Kari." "There they are!" Sora yelled pointing to the ground. The 4 crests lay on the ground shattered. "The evil in this world has shattered your crests, the only reason Kari's is still there because the light overcame the darkness, you must search for new crests, Sora, yours is the Crest Of Passion, the element of fire, Tai, yours is the Crest Of Virtue, the element of space, Joe, yours is the Crest Of Trust, element of water, Izzy, yours is the Crest Of Wisdom, element of air…T.K.'s will be the Crest Of Faith, element of electricity, Mimi's, the Crest Of Honesty, element of Earth, and Matt's, the Crest Of Loyalty, element of ice." Kari said, "Our worlds are in great peril, if Saralimon defeats you, both worlds shall be ruled by her, thus life into slavery, and in slavery, you're not really alive…So both worlds will be dead…Though they are not here, you must find Mimi, Matt, and T.K.'s crests and free them from Saralimon's grasp. I cannot help you very much, for my powers are weakening due to Saralimon, all I can give you is a map to help you find the crests. I wish you luck, my friends." A bright light formed in a ball swung out of Kari and a map dropped from it. It then spun around and disappeared. She fell to the ground exhausted from the experience. A giant flash illuminated the darkness and the we were transported back to the desert. "Okay, our first stop is that volcano for Sora's crest." Tai said. "After that we get Mimi's, T.K.'s, and Matt's…We need to free them." Sora said. "Well, off we go." Izzy stated.  
  
  
Will they find the crests? What new dangers await the DigiDestined? Are they strong enough? What do T.K., Mimi, and Matt have up their sleeves? And what is Saralimon going to do next?  



End file.
